


So I guess he's my boyfriend.

by Effervescence Silverplanet (Heather)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bloodplay, Comedy, Crack, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Graphic Sex, Jossed, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-21
Updated: 2000-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Effervescence%20Silverplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How we met? It's a funny story, actually..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I guess he's my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT ask how this came about. We're not sure.
> 
> 2010: This was co-written, but my co-author is not an A03 member and has asked to remain anon. :-(

Okay, so I'm in Brazil.

 

Spike told me that it was a nice place if you liked hot jungles,   
which I do, lots of rain, which I did until I came here, and people   
that don't speak a word of English, which I am now discovering I   
don't.

Okay, so admittedly, I should've learned to speak Spanish and   
Portugese before I came down here, but I was hoping that, y'know, all   
of the cool places would have someone who spoke English. 'Cause   
America's cool like that, you know?

So now I'm, like, in this bar, and there's big demons everywhere   
(some are Chaos demons--Spike said they were slimey, but he didn't   
say they smelled! Yuck-o-rama!), and I'm trying to tell this   
bartender, who speaks Spanish, that I want blood. I don't know how   
much more slowly I can say "blood", but he's still looking at me like   
an idiot.

"Look, senor," I say, losing my patience now. "El blood-o, por   
favor."

He shrugs. "No hablo."

I can feel my face getting wrinkly (oh, so ew), and I'm about to let   
the guy have it.

Or at least I was. 'Cause, yowza! Who is this big, commando-geared   
hunk-o-rama that just sidled up to me?

"Juan," He says to the dumb-ass. "Un sangria por la dama, por favor."

The dumb-ass smiles, nods, pours a glass of blood (finally!) and   
slides it over to me.

"Gracias," I say. It's the only Spanish I know. I turn to smile at   
my knight in shining armor, and nearly fall over dead (figuratively   
speaking). OMG, it's that guy Buffy was dating, the dude with the   
vamp fetish.

Huh. No one told me he was cute.

+++++

Why am I here? I should have stayed on the base. Instead I am here   
sitting in front of this Peruvian rip-off of Willy's.

//Riley, you will not start this again//. NOT AGAIN!

But one drink. Just one. And I will be the one drinking.

I walk in and look around. I almost fall over when I spot a blond   
arguing with the bartender.

For a split second I thought it was Buffy.

But even Buffy had known better Spanish. My mind was playing tricks   
on me.

She's asking for "el blood-o" and I have to stifle a bit of laughter.

She gets mad and vamps out and I go over to her side, because she   
obviously doesn't know that the bartender is not THAT stupid and has   
a stake ready behind the bar.

I ask for blood for her and sit down. She looks surprised to see me,   
like she knows me from somewhere.

Then that look of surprise is exchanged with something else. She's   
hungry.

For blood, maybe. But she's sipping on that right now.

It's something else. And my skin crawls. And my dick jumps.

Not again, Riley. What would be the point? It's not like I'm even   
with Buffy anymore. Why waste the blood and energy?

She's talking to me now and I know she knows about that incident in   
Sunnydale. She's doing an extra job at showing me her teeth. So   
pointy and shiny. They could slip right into your skin without much   
breaking. And that wet cool tongue.

She's still talking like I'm listening and I don't hear anything   
until she says the word "apartment".

"Huh?"

"I asked if you could walk me back to my apartment. It's pretty   
dangerous for a girl to be walking around here alone."

A girl? Hardly. Try a blood-sucking demoness. But why did that turn   
me on?

Why am I saying "Sure"?

And I'm asking her where she stays.

God I can't believe I'm doing this again. Old habits die hard.

+++++

 

Okay, so "apartment" is kind of my way of dignifying it.

To be truthful, the place that I currently call home is strikingly   
similar to...the last place I called home. Which was a crypt.

I'm a vampire, okay?

So yeah, he looks kinda freaked right now while we're going through   
the cemetary to get to my place. I mean, it may be, like, the most   
gorgeous cemetary I've ever seen (one word: Catholics), but it's   
still a cemetary.

So we get to my crypt, which is the biggest, prettiest one. It was   
beautiful before I got here, but I think it's even better now that   
it's got my bed (this neat-o empire bed type thing that belonged to   
Dorkus before Spike and I lived together) and my furniture and my   
posters in it. In the corner, there's some skeletons that got shoved   
out of the way to make room for my couch, but hey, they're dead. What   
do they care?

Hunk Boy looks surprised by the fact that I decorated, and I can't   
resist a smile, 'cause, y'know, nothing will brighten a crypt faster   
than some flowers, throw pillows and the occasional unicorn poster.   
Hey, even dubbed over in Spanish, Martha Stewart is a Goddess.

"So, hon, would you like anything non-blood-like to drink? I got   
Tang." I offer, remembering what my mom taught me about being a   
hostess. Sometimes, it pays to be rich. Hehe.

"No, thanks." He says, and he looks around like he's nervous.

Poor thing, he's shy.

We'll have to see what I can do about that.

+++++

Tang?

She just offered me Tang?

I walk through a cemetery to a beautiful mouseleum for Tang?

I want to leave this place now more than ever.

Why didn't I go with Graham? Why do I have to be the loner?

I'm moping over that bitch again. Pathetic. Now I am stuck here with   
a vamp who doesn't seem to know what she is doing. A vamp that's a   
bimbo to the fullest. Blond hair and all.

She kinda looks like Buffy. If I squint and the lights are dimmed.   
Like they can. There are nothing but candles everywhere. A ragged   
looking bed. At least there were fresh flowers siting decorating the   
room. Kinda surprised.

Still...she offered me Tang.

I should be running for my life. Cause no vamp that offers Tang is   
right in the head. She probably has a disease of some kind, making   
her bite a bit more lethal than I would like right about now. But who   
cares?

She's trying her best to look sexy right now. I probably should tell   
her that she doesn't have to try so hard but I am too busy storing   
the way she looks for worse days. The days where I need the laughs.

I try not to laugh but the way she crawls on the bed is hilarious.

The way she fumbles reminds me of something Willow would be doing.

And I hit myself on the head. No Willow. Willow just brings up Buffy.   
No Willow.

Her mouth opens and I see those teeth again.

Shiny. Pointy. Sharp. Canines. Capable of ripping through flesh so   
easily. The perfect weapons. And there's that tongue again.

I sit on the bed. And...tell her to dim the lights and squint my   
eyes. Just maybe.

++++

So I just blew out the candles for him, and I hope he's happy. I   
stubbed my toe twice on the way back to the bed! I only have one   
candle to go by, which I'm carrying and which I've nearly dropped   
twice.

I seriously hope he's happy.

I sit the candle down on my dressing table before sliding into bed   
beside him. He scoots back away from me.

"Aren't you gonna...?" He gestures towards his face, and I get that   
he wants me to vamp out. Eww, gross! Oh well. The man's kinky. I can   
deal.

I hear that weird crunchy noise as my face changes shape and turns   
into that nasty wrinkly one with the yellow eyes (have I mentioned   
that I hate this part of being a vampire?), and it's like he's   
relieved or something. Great.

He slowly lays back on my bed, and I hover my body over his in that   
way that makes the crack between my boobs show, the way that made a   
million boys in highschool groan.

Commando Guy is no different.

I lay down on him and start to kiss him, but he makes a noise that   
tells me right off that he wants to get right down to business.

Great, he's kinky and he doesn't like foreplay. What a catch you got   
yourself, Harm. Oh well; too late to back down now.

I turn and put my face in his neck--which is really soft and smells   
like my dad's Old Spice, by the way--and the way I feel him relax   
underneath me shows that this is definitely the part he's been   
waiting for.

So duh, I bite him. And he moans, and it's great. And OMG, does this   
guy have sweet blood or what? No wonder he didn't want any Tang; his   
blood is made of it.

His arms go around my waist, and I feel kinda giddy. I've never had   
a victim respond so well to me biting them. I could get used to this.

His hands are in my hair and soon, we're rolling all over the bed,   
him moaning and whispering, "Oh God" and me....saying nothing,   
because, like, duh? I'm drinking his blood! Yeesh. Pay attention.

He feels around for the bedpost to grip it, and I know that he's   
close. Wow, this is awesome! A guy is actually going to cum because I   
drank from him. Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "being   
sucked off", doesn't it?

But now, he's not moaning, he's screaming, and when I pull back to   
see what's the matter, I can see that he knocked over the last candle   
and set my bedspread--and his shirt, but who cares about that?--on   
fire!

So now we're both screaming and he's running around my crypt like   
crazy, and he's about to stop, drop and roll, but nuh-uh. Not on this   
carpet, he's not! It took me four hours to lay it down.

I dump my floor vase water onto the bed, then grab him by the shirt   
collar, dragging him outside and he's screaming, not just from fear   
but I think he's pissed at me.

Well, tough. I'm not losing that carpet.

So I ran with him to the edge of the cemetary about ten feet away,   
to the edge of the swamp that trims its edge and shove him into the   
muddy, murky water.

His shirt is doused instantly, and luckily, it only burned a big   
hole in his commando gear and he's not hurt, but he still looks   
pretty pissed at me. Like it's my fault he knocked over that stupid   
candle!

And then, suddenly, he and I seem to realize where we are, and   
before I know it, we're both cracking up. 'Cause, I mean, think about   
it. We met in a bar, we came to my place for a one night stand, and   
now, we're in the middle of a cemetary, he's got a big burn hole on   
his shirt, like a giant put out a cigarette on him or something, he's   
waist-deep in swamp water and I'm still in my underwear and vamp face.

I guess you have to be there.

I help him out of the swamp water, and he sits next to me, his face   
still red from laughing, and he smiles at me for the first time all   
evening.

"I'm Riley." He says, holding out his hand for me to shake. I take   
it and smile back at him, going back into human face.

"I'm Harmony." So now we're sitting here by this swamp, and neither   
of us knows what to say. But at least we're both acting remotely   
normal, which is definitely of the good.

Riley smiles at me again. "Want to try this again?"

I smile back. "Yeah."

And suddenly, he's kissing me! Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

We just had a rotten night, a disastrous attempt at casual sex, and   
now, he's kissing me.

This is new.

+++++

God that swamp.

It was so fucking dirty. But I couldn't help to laugh at the   
funniness of the situation.

Here I am stuck in a swamp looking up at a vamp in her underwear.   
Weird doesn't even describe it.

She helps me out and as I step up, suddenly I see her. I mean HER.   
Not Buffy. Not Willow. Her. And I gotta admit. She's cute.

And out of some odd inspiration I kiss her. Forgetting that she's a   
vamp and might at any moment decide to kill me. Who cares? I don't.   
All I know is I'm kissing her.

And I'm liking it.

And apparently she does, too. Cause she's taking my hand from her   
face and bringing it down to her...butt. I smile through the kiss and   
give it a light squeeze, making her groan.

She gently bit down on my tongue and, shit, there must be a nerve in   
my tongue connected directly to my libido because it certainly   
responded.

All too quickly I came to the realization that we were still out side   
as a breeze shifted through the cemetery making the wetness of my   
clothes very apparent.

Breaking the kiss, "Um, we should get inside. It's kinda cold."

She just smirked. "Uh-uh, soldier boy." She lifted me up and   
practically bodyslammed me to the ground. Straddling me, "I thought   
you liked it kinky. I heard about that whole vamp thing in Sunnydale.   
And that Buf-"

Shit! She knew! I KNEW IT. "Please don't say that name."

"Cool, I don't want too. I hate that bitch. I bet shes not even a   
natural bl-" I kissed her. Just to shut her up. To stop talking about   
Buffy.

Didn't take long for to forget and come back to the kiss. My hands   
slide under her bra strap and I slide it off with ease of practice.

Her skin is very very soft. Even for a dead person.

She rubs against me making me moan this time. My gear ripped straight   
down the middle, she's moving down my body dragging those pointy   
teeth right along the surface. I jerk up making her go deeper into   
the skin and she's licking at the wound for a minute before she   
continues down. And down come my pants. At least half way. And I am   
SO sure I have grass stains on my ass now. But...couldn't care less.   
Cause now I'm deep in her throat. Mind goes blank as she skillfully   
works up and down. The licking and slurping sounds sail through the   
air but are overrun by my moans and groans and it's...oh so good.   
Mmm...slurp. Lick. Deep throat. And begin it again. And again.   
Nibble. She added a little twist and I am whimpering. And that   
threshold of no return is all to close.

With all the strength I have I lift her and I am on top.

+++++

Oh, God, how did Slutty ever let this walk away from her?

Spike may have been about the same size, but he was never this damn   
hot, and ohmyfuckinggod, it feels soooooo good. I haven't screwed a   
human since I was turned, and it feels like screwing a damn fire.

Did I mention that's a good thing?

And he sweats...vampires don't really sweat, at least not often, but   
this guy does and it seems wonderful to feel his body, hot and hard   
and all sweaty as it pounds into mine.

And he is pounding. Harder and faster with every second and it's   
actually starting to get sore inside me, but some kooky demon part of   
me likes it.

His hips grind into mine as he pushes himself harder and oh my God,   
his head is down and his mouth is on my left breast, sucking the   
nipple in.

He holds onto my hips and sucks at my breast, making me scream, or   
at least want to scream, I can't tell if my screaming is out loud or   
not, the sex is that mindblowing. He sucks harder, and then I can   
feel him actually biting, and it kind of makes me want to laugh, as   
good as it feels. Just who's the vampire here, anyway?

His hands go up my sides and he moves his mouth away from my nipple   
to kiss me. His hands take his mouth's place on my breasts, which is   
a good thing, because I think I'd die if he stopped now.

Which, unfortunately, he does.

Because suddenly, there's a flashlight shining on his sweaty face,   
and someone's yelling, "Get the hostiles! The captain wants them   
alive!"

"Oh, shit." Riley mutters.

Oh, shit, is right.

+++++

 

Holy fucking hell.

I KNOW that this is NOT happening.

I am not being surrounded by people.

I am NOT being surrounded by men wearing camoflauge uniforms holding   
government issued weapons.

I just can't be. It's not FUCKING possible.

A gun cocks. God it can't be.

I look up into the masked face, who's boots are nearest my head and   
swear to myself.

This is happening.

And I AM being lifted off of Harmony. And I do here the loud popping   
sucking sound as I am lifted OUT of Harmony. The cuffs are freezing   
against my skin and I beg them to let me at least get my pants up.   
Which is really fucking pathetic considering that I am probably most   
of their seniors.

I get a "Shut the fuck up, hostile!" and a hard slap in the face.

"I'm not a fucking hostile."

Slap. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"If you would just..."

Fist connected to jaw. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I listened. I was already bleeding. No need to add salt to the wound   
now was there?

I let them drag me back to a truck and throw me in. I slide on the   
surface of the floor of the truck the cold metal sending shivers down   
my back.

Harm was thrown next to me and I could smell the burning flesh.

She must've vamped and they tasered her. Fuck.

The motion of the truck lulled my spinning head to sleep.

I woke in one of those "white rooms", only this time I was on the   
other side of the looking glass. And I did not like this.

Either they have a hidden base in Brazil that I didn't know about or   
we were back in Sunnydale and as fast as army planes are, the latter   
was highly improbable. I guess that I DIDN'T know about all of the   
Initiative labs.

I sat back in a corner and waited for the arrival of the next   
observation rounds. Which didn't take long.

I walked up to the window, and began civilly.

"Listen, all you have to do is check my fatigues. You should see an   
identification."

"Yes, Mr. Finn. If that is who you really are. For all we know the   
papers can be a forgery."

"Shit. Why would I go through so much JUST to get into the   
Initiative?"

I stopped. I answered my own question. "Never mind."

"We were told that some agents from the United States are in the   
area. We are trying to get in contact with them. Till then we need to   
perform a couple of tests."

"Tests? Why? Shouldn't we wait till the U.S soldiers get here?

"It's just basic tests, 'Mr. Finn'. Blood samples, urine samples...   
you know, in case you ARE who you say you are, we will have these   
records on hand and we can avoid this mishap in the future."

It was then that I remembered Harm.

"What about the girl I was with?"

"You mean the vampire?" The doctor asked incredulously, an eyebrow   
raised.

"Yes."

"Hostile 49 is already in the testing lab."

He gave one of the guards flanking him a signal and the door slid   
open.

Immediate I was put into cuffs. "Is this really necessary?"

"Why, Mr. Finn, you know that all prisoners, hostile or not, are   
restrained, if only for precaution."

I remained silent. He was right.

The tests were pretty simple. Normal protocol. I managed to ask a few   
questions and found out where they were holding Harmony. But that's   
it. Not a lot, but it's a start.

Back into the cell I went. I waited for as long as I could for the   
U.S soldiers to come, and I prayed that Graham wouldn't be one of   
them...I couldn't face him in this situation. I fell asleep.

+++++

Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God.

How did this happen?

Where am I?

What am I doing here?

And why does my head hurt so bad?

Okay, Harmony, just calm down. Calm down. The last thing I remember   
is those guys in the fatigues separating me and Riley and--

Did I just growl? Oh my God, I growled. But then, I think I have a   
right to growl. I'm pissed off. Things were just getting good with   
Riley and me, and they pulled us apart and bug-zapped me with a   
taser! 'Scuse much, rude or anything?

God, my head hurts. And where did they bring us? Does it have to be   
so damn bright in here? You'd think that they'd...And now it clicks.

Oh God.

I'm in the Intiative. I'm locked up in that lab place where they   
kept Spike.

Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God! Okay, whole new levels of bad   
are happening here. What are they going to do to me? What have they   
already done to me?

And now I'm panicking. What if the pain in my head isn't from being   
tasered? What if--

"Help!" I start screaming and beating my fists on the glass. Big   
mistake, since it fucking BURNS! Oh God oh God oh God.

Some guy with a white coat is taking notes me. Okay, now I'm really   
pissed. They interrupted good sex, captured me, bug-zapped me with a   
taser, locked me up, have probably done creepy medical expirements on   
me (eww!) and now they're just sitting there calmly, taking notes?

"Hey!" I scream. "HEY!"

The white coat does nothing.

I groan and sit on the floor.

I'm fucked.

Which reminds me.

What have they done with Riley?

+++++

It really must've taken Graham awhile to finally get his ass down to   
the lab. I had time to wake and fall asleep 17 times. Well maybe   
that's a small exaggeration.

When he finally did stroll in, he had the fucking audacity to give me   
that "You are such a fucking dumbshit" look. I countered with the   
"fuck with me now and I just may cut off your balls" look.

He understood. But that didn't stop him from asking questions. After   
he identified me and signed papers, he questioned me while I put back   
on my gear.

"They told me that they found you with a hostile." It was more of a   
question then a statement.

"Yeah."

He scoffed. "Goddamn it, Riley, you can't keep doing this shit. It   
is NOT going over well with the Board of Directors."

"What do you mean, 'keep'? It was a first time offe--"

"We know about the Sunnydale occurrences, Riley. They aren't stupid.   
The only reason they took you is because they thought that with all   
of your years of service you could still be a valuable soldier. They   
brought you to South America to GET AWAY from that influence."

 

I was quiet through the explanation. I didn't know that they had   
known. I mean I knew that some of the board members had to have some   
type of inkling as to what happened in Sunnydale. But I didn't know   
that it was common information. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable   
still sitting in that white room.

 

Walking, with Graham beside me, "Well, you don't have to worry about   
me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah and you _ JUST _ proved that. By fucking that vamp. What, did   
she promise to bite ya afterwards?"

I had him against the wall before I even knew what I was doing. I   
held him there for a second then released him, trying to get my anger   
to abate.

"Where is she?"

His eyebrow cocked. "Who?"

"You know who."

"The vamp? Oh, she's in the testing lab."

 

"And that's...where?"

 

"Why?" He was on the defensive, arms crossed over his chest.

Shot him a killer look. "Just tell me." I didn't have time for this   
bullshit.

"Right through there." He pointed at double doors that led into an   
observation room, looking down into the surgery room below.

I could see Harmony asleep on the table, and three doctors working   
around the area of her head.

"They're giving her one of the chips?" I asked, trying not to let my   
panic show.

 

"Yep. The thing is though, theirs are still in the initial testing   
stage. It's said to have some side-effects."

My hand twitched. I had to get her out of there. But first I had to   
get out of there. Making a plan. I walked out with Graham.

+++++

I don't know when it was I fell asleep again, but I must've, since I   
just woke up in a lab, strapped to a table.

But something's wrong with me...I have this itchy spot in the back   
of my neck, and I'm all groggy and ick. I think they did something to   
me...thinking is hard, though, like there's something in my brain   
slowing everything down.

I look over at a table, and I can see that there's an IV drip   
attached to my arm. What is...

I reach up and rub a loose droplet of the liquid inside off the   
outside of the package, and recoil in pain. I can't scream, I'm too   
tired, but somewhere in the haze, I know what it is.

Holy water.

I remember reading somewhere (yeah, I read--big surprise) that a   
vamp can have their energy depleted and thought processes hindered if   
kept on a small, constant feed of holy water. And that's definitely   
what this is, since I'm not suffering horribly but I'm too tired to   
move or even think.

"Hostile 49?" Someone says.

I look over at them, and I have to squint to see them clearly. My   
eyes aren't working, and it's so fucking bright in here. Can't they   
dim the lights? I'm suffering here! They're slowly killing me; the   
least they could do is turn down the goddamn lights.

"I have a name, doofus." I say, but it doesn't come out right. It   
sounds like I have a mouthful of marbles. "Mi haff uh nane, droofs."

"She's awake. That's good." The doofus says to another doctor. The   
doofus smiles at me and says, "Hostile 49. You're in the Intiative   
laboratory; we're just running a few routine tests, and now, I'm   
going to draw some blood. Now, this won't hurt a bit." The doofus   
jabs a needle in my arm, and I want to scream. Like hell, it doesn't   
hurt a bit.

But I'm not screaming. Instead, I'm fucking whimpering, like a dog   
or some other kind of animal, and that pisses me off more. What right   
do these bastards have to make me whimper like an animal? Don't they   
know who I am?! I'm Harmony Kendall, the original bitch of Sunnydale!   
I went through highschool with the entire school under my thumb, and   
people didn't dare make fun of me. And now, these idiots have the   
nerve to strap me to tables, drug me up on holy water and stick   
needles in me until I whimper like a dog?

"Fuck off." I tell him. "Puck oaf."

And the bastard is smiling at me. His eyes are blue, and that   
reminds me of Riley again, but now I'm panicking. What are they doing   
to him? I'm a vampire, I can always heal if I get out of this, but if   
they're doing anything to him even half as fatal as what they're   
doing to me, he could actually, like, die! And I don't want him to   
die; he's a viking in the sack.

"Where'sh Wiley?" I ask, and I know I sound like an idiot. If I   
weren't so tired and so drugged, I could talk normally, but that's   
not going to happen.

And they're ignoring me, anyway. Ignoring me? Fuck that!

I manage to muster what little energy I have to shake my foot free   
and kick over a nearby tray, which knocks over my IV and yanks the   
needle out of my arm. Oh, fuck, that HURT! But at least I got their   
attention, and that makes me smile. Ignore me, will you? Ha.

I struggle some more, trying to get free, but I'm so tired, and   
there's still so much holy water in my system. It's not really much   
of a fight, but it's enough that the doofus yells to another white   
coat, "Sedate her!"

Apparently, "sedate" means bug zap.

And I surprise myself when I actually manage to scream when the bolt   
of electricity goes through my body. I can feel tears in my eyes,   
tears of pain and frustration, because now, I can't move my body at   
all.

I'm trapped.

I cry some more. What have they done with Riley? What are they doing   
to me? Why are they doing this? Don't they know who I am?

And then I cry even more, because, no, they don't know who I am. I'm   
just Hostile 49, something to cut up and examine.

I'm nobody.

I wish I'd never left Sunnydale. At least there, I had a chance of   
someone caring and coming to rescue me. I'm trapped here. I might as   
well just wait to die.

Dammit. I'm so tired. And the IV is in my arm again. And those   
lights are so bright. And I'm stuck here, and I'm probably going to   
die.

Great.

+++++

I am agitated. But in that good way. In that soldier-way. Right   
before I go into battle.

I'm walking up to the building, going over the final details in my   
head.

In and out job. That's all.

And thoughts of my being crazy to do this invade my head and I have   
to fight tooth and nail to get it to go away. Doubts are sooo what I   
don't need right now. Wait.

Where did that come from?

No time to think about it.

Graham, Martinez and Samson all follow closely behind. I nearly had   
to beat Graham into agreeing. Well maybe not as much as beating   
rather than guilting him into it. After I had him, the rest were easy   
to get. But I just had to get her out. Why? I have no fucking idea.

We enter the building and walk right pass the clerk, who must   
recognize us. We pass through the hostile detecting sensors and move   
down into the inner reaches of the lab. Where the hostiles were kept   
and tested.

 

We were asked clearance, but this would be the only place. Finally   
219\. The room Harm was supposed to be kept in.

Getting against the wall, I gave Graham the signal and he pressed the   
single button on the small device he had. The red blinking lights on   
the camera went off and they ran in quickly, tranquilizers ready. The   
guns had been filled with a mix that was supposed to disrupt their   
memories while knocking them out.

All three of the doctors and the two watch guards were out in under   
10 seconds.

I ran over to the sleeping Harm's side and surveyed the equipment she   
was hooked to. None of it seemed like they would pose a threat if   
removed so I started with the IV drop. She groaned.

I unbuckled the straps quickly and lifted her. We quickly exited the   
room and headed for the nearest back emergency exit, as was in the   
plan. We had less then a minute to get this done. Exit found, I ran   
out to the open van waiting for us. I carefully laid Harm in the back   
and jumped into the front seat. I thanked Graham for his help and   
hesitated before I hugged him. It would probably be a long time   
before I got to see him again. I hoped that he wouldn't get into too   
much trouble. He had to stay behind with the other guys to cover up   
their tracks. Another soldier that was the closest to my resemblance   
jumped out of the van to take my place. They were all supposed to get   
back to somewhere near the place where the cameras first went off.

We drove off in the van to the next "meeting place." From there we   
boarded a truck that took us to landing zone for army cargo copters.   
I had to momentarily place the still out Harmony in a body size box   
until we had safely lifted off of the ground. The flyers were given   
instructions about this matter also, so he was able to take Harmony   
out right after lift-off. It seemed to be perfect timing as she was   
beginning to wake at that very moment.

++++

When I come to, I'm in a helicopter.

Why am I in a helicopter? Oh, God, are they sending me somewhere   
else?

But no. I can see--Riley! Riley's here, and he's right beside me.   
I'm about ready to die of relief (no pun intended).

"Riley?" I ask, even though that's, like, the stupidest thing I've   
ever said, because of course it's Riley.

"Hey." He says, and he smiles at me, and I don't think I've ever   
been happier to see someone smile before in my life.

"Where are we?" I ask, even though that's an even dumber question,   
since, duh, we're in a helicopter.

"Don't try to talk, just...get some rest." He says, holding my hand,   
and his is warm and calloused and I think I might faint.

"You rescued me." I finally say, and I can't keep the adoration out   
of my voice. He RESCUED me!

"Well, yeah." He pauses. "I just...I couldn't leave you there."

"Because you still want me to bite you?" I ask, and he looks shocked.

"No..." He says. "I just...couldn't." He pauses again. "I like you,   
Harmony."

If vampires could blush, I'd look like a tomato. I've never heard a   
guy sound so sweet saying those words before. I like you, Harmony.   
Not only did he rescue me, but he likes me.

And he's a viking in the sack.

"So...where are we going?" Finally! Someone give me a medal! I asked   
a good question!

"I...don't know." He admits, and he sounds so embarassed, I can't   
help but smile at him. So he didn't come up with a good escape plan;   
big deal. He actually got me out, which is more than anyone else   
would've done.

"Thank you..." I say, which seems inadequate, but it's all I   
got. "...for everything."

He smiles at me again. "No problem." And I can't help it, he looks so   
sweet, and before I know it, I'm kissing him.

And he's kissing me back.

And you know, it's nice. It's nice being kissed by Riley.

I pull away and I smile at him. "You know, for the record, this is   
the best date I've ever had."

"Capture and medical experiments regardless?" He asks, raising an   
eyebrow.

"Totally regardless." I reply. "Really regardless. Like, negative   
regard."

And he laughs, and we're kissing again. I like that.

So now, here we are, we've been through a night of pure hell, and   
now we're on a helicopter to God knows where and we're kissing and he   
says he likes me. And I think this is the best part of my life so far.

So I guess this makes him my boyfriend.

Groovy. :-)

~ fin !~


End file.
